


Death By Sleep

by atrick_oflight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 'kay maybe I lied, I can, I know, I'm Crazy, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original work based off of Rick's, This Is STUPID, almost entirely different timeline, i dunno yet - Freeform, implied percico, just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a couple of years since the second giant war, and Camp Half-Blood is very much it's normal state. Full of dangerous training techniques but safer than anywhere else. Demigods such as Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico di Angelo have gone and started a new, better life, leaving Camp Half-Blood in the hands of Chiron, Mr. D and a different group of demigods.</p><p>Tatiana,  Jade, Tristan, Bailey, Cassidy and Leira have been friends for over five years and wouldn't trade each other for anything in the world. But when Leira goes missing for three days, the rest of the friends consult the oracle for help, leaving with a prophecy that spelled out doom for them all.</p><p>Nevertheless, the group venture out to various places all over the States, determined to save their friend. But as every demigod knows: They're bound to lose something along the way, just as the oracle had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_It was dark out. The hospital room was only illuminated by the small pyramid of glass, placed on the dresser directly in front of the small lamp. On the cot lay a woman with fair skin, short blonde hair and a heart shaped face. She looked tired and haggard, but her pale lips curled upward, and her emerald green eyes were bright as she cradled the small bundle of pink blankets in her arms. She sung a soft Gaelic lullaby which occasionally shifted to English. "O ba ba mo leanabh; Ba mo leanabh, ba," she sang softly as the small child covered in blankets dozed. She smiled and continued to let her melodic voice lull the child. "O ba ba mo leanabh, my own little baby will go to sleep."_

_"Hush-a-bye, my little baby," The woman's head turned gracefully to the doorway, where a tall man with albino skin and deep, dark hair and eyes stood, radiating an air of godliness and death. Of course, the simplest explanation for that would be that he was, indeed, a god. Hades, the god of the underworld, the dead and wealth._

_"It's been quite a while since I last heard it," he said, approaching the woman._

_"What are you doing here, Hades?"_

_At this the god rose a brow and said in the most plain tone: "To visit you and the child, of course. Why else would I be here, Lyra?"_

_Lyra only frowned. "I am a mistake, Hades," she said, her British accent thick. "You must return to Persephone. You love her, and she, you. I do not wish to get in the middle of things and ruin what you have worked on for centuries."_

_Hades stepped closer to the cot and lay a hand gently to Lyra's hand, the hand that caressed the baby's hair. "I love you, but I love Persephone more. Even if our time was short, I know that you came into my existence to show me what it was like to live like a mortal. To live like everyday was my last, even if it was not._

_"You are special to me, dear.” At this Lyra smiled. It was a small, but happy smile. Hades returned the gesture, but it soon slipped off his face. "Lyra, you do know, that you won't live to see her grow? That you will die within the next few hours?"_

_The woman smiled dismally and turned to the window by her bed. The sky was dark, clouds a deep grey, and the air foggy. She sighed and said: "I know that. Which is why I tried to enjoy my time with her...." She was silent for a moment, before she spoke in a shaky voice. "She- she will be hunted down, won't she? They will want her dead."_

_Hades knew exactly whom she spoke of. The other gods. Mainly the king of them all, Zeus._

_"Yes, they will," he whispered. Lyra tried to choke back a sob. Tears streamed down her face like an endless river. What was only a few minutes of tears seemed like an eternity, before the woman calmed down. She spared her baby another look. Her patches of black hair, her freckled, rosy cheeks that contrasted against pale skin, and the wonderful green eyes behind those shut eyelids. She was almost the exact replica of Lyra, only she had Hades's pale complexion and dark, curls. As she stared at her daughter, and thought of how little resemblance she had to the death god, an idea struck her._

_"Hades, is it possible for her to survive in the underworld?" Hades was stunned to silence. "Considering that she is a child of the underworld, of course, she would." He said cautiously. Lyra's face broke into a smile._

 

* * *

 

 

“Da!”

Hades snapped out of his trance to find his daughter, Tatiana, tugging on his robes for attention. “Oh, sorry, poppet,” he said, using British terms of endearment like Lyra had asked. “What do you want to play?”

Two years. Two years had passed much faster than the god of the dead noticed. Little Tatiana had transformed the dark, cold underworld, into a loud and lively (ironically) place, albeit still unsafe. Hades did his best to raise the child as normally as he could, bringing her to Elysium to visit her mother, who died just an hour after naming her, every so often and giving her safe things to play with. He was happier than he should have been. However, Zeus was growing suspicious with the recent activity from the lower realm and the older god knew, that if he did nothing to hide his child, well. Let's just say the underworld will be much darker and colder than it was before.

"Hades." A woman with dark hair,vibrant, kaleidoscopic eyes and a multi-colored dress came through. The god looked up from playing with his now two year-old daughter. Persephone looked at the child with distaste, but Hades could see the look of adoration behind all the walls of anger and jealousy that his wife had put up.

"I have spoken to Hebe. She says that she can indeed hide her - at a price." Persephone's gaze turned hard, but didn't continue. Hades looked at his charming daughter, whom tried to get his attention by chewing on his robes. He saw Persephone try to fight a smile, albeit unsuccessfully, and sighed.

"When does she want to meet for this discussion?"

"She is already in the throne room."

Hades got up and left for the room in a seemingly calm state, but deep inside he was anticipating the worst of the price he’d need to pay.

Entering the throne room, he caught sight of the goddess standing just in front of his throne. “Hebe,” He greeted as he sat down on the hard, yet comfortable seat. The goddess nodded her head in recognition. “I assume you said none of our negotiations to your father?”

The woman rolled her eyes and said with a very irritated voice, “Do you think I would be here, had I told him anything?” Hades held his chin high.

“Well, how should I know if your meddling father put you up to something? I’ll have you know that I love my daughter very much, and I will not hesitate to curse you if you so much as try-”

Hebe’s face softened, although as she interrupted, a slight edge remained in her voice. “Hades, I do not enjoy seeing a young child get murdered, like most. I have children of my own too, mind you. I especially detest when father does it because of….parentage.” She moved around as she spoke. Throwing her hands around and making gestures, just like any youthful soul. “I cannot kill a human, much less a child, and for you to have taken this one down here! It must mean that she is a special one, indeed. She is worth protecting. Must be protected.”

Hades huffed impatiently. “Alright. I get your point. Now, what can you do to hide her?”

The goddess smiled at him. She held out her hand, a shimmering image appearing just above her palm. In the image, was Artemis and her hunters. “I could make her like them. It would at least, hide her from anyone my father has actually sent out to investigate.”

Hades studied the girls. They all looked so lively and happy. But the thought of Tatiana living forever, never to die. Never to live like everyday was her last. Lyra wouldn’t have wanted that. Hebe seemed to read his mind. “I won’t be able to make her immortal, just so you know. I can only slow down her ageing process for a while. Most likely until she turns the age of ten.”

Hades visibly relaxed, and sighed. “Alright. Do it.”

Hebe sighed, as well. “There is still a price,” she tutted. “I will need your contribution to hide her, too.”

“Name it.”

The goddess looked over at her uncle with irritation. He looked so confident, thinking he could give her anything in compensation, but Hebe knew. She knew that it wouldn’t be easy to give the price.

“I need the girl.”

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose. Hades roared in outraged, as the room shook and the fires in the torches and braziers bursted into larger tongues of fire. The god of the underworld stood up, his rage getting the best of him. His dark hair billowing with all his abrupt movements. Despite all this, the goddess in midst did not seem at all fazed by this.

“Absolutely not! She will stay here, magic and protection be damned!”

Hebe squawked with indignation at the last statement. “Are you serious? WHY NOT?”

“Why? You’re asking why? She is my daughter! I already lost her mother I will not lose her as well!”

“So that’s it? You’re just going to risk her life for  such a selfish desire? I thought you wanted to protect her!”

Hades scoffed, quite loudly. “I am not risking her life! And it is not a selfish desire! I can protect her myself!”

Hebe narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at her uncle. “It is to, a selfish desire! You called me down here because you needed help to protect her and now just when I ask you to do your part of this you just-!”

“I SAID NO!” The man bellowed, causing the throne room to shake, once again.

“FINE! Then how about we send her to that camp? Eh, C-camp Half Blood? Was it Half Blood or….”

“No, Hebe.”

“Hades-”

“NO.”

“It is safer there-”

"You can't just decide to take her away from me, Hebe! The underworld is her home and I am her father, so she will not be leaving!"

The chestnut haired woman with the face of a teenager scowled at him, crossing her arms. "You wanted me to hide her and protect her! How am I supposed to do that here?" Hades threw his hands up in exasperation. "You said you'd keep her young, like those girls Artemis keep!"

"Yes," Hebe said. "But that can only hide her to such an extent! I could make her ageing process slow, and keep her young for as long as you want but that won't stop Zeus from finding her! You need to let me send her to the camp!"

"She's not even three years old! How do you expect me to let her go?"

"I didn't say now!" Hebe rubbed her temples. They've been shouting for hours and it was starting to  give her a migraine. "I'll slow down her aging process, alright? Then, when she reaches the age of five, you must send her to the camp, or she really will be doomed." Hades looked away stubbornly. "Please, uncle," the goddess pleaded. "If you really want your daughter safe and sound, you'd send her where they can protect her and train her to fight. I’ll even check in on her personally. Regularly." Hades watched as Persephone entered the room, carrying the child, unable to hide her doting any longer.

"She will die a painful, early death, Hades." He faced Hebe, who had concern and sincerity on her face. "If you do not do as I say, she will."

The god stole one last glance at the child and sighed. "Very well."

And so, Hebe charmed Tatiana to age slowly, until she was to reach the age of ten. And soon, several mortal years had gone by, and it was finally Tatiana's fifth birthday. She enjoyed a party with Persephone (whom she had considered her mother), Hades, Cerberus (She loved to play fetch with him) and Hebe, who was there to escort her after the party. She didn't have any problems with going to camp, but she did have a tearful goodbye with her father and Persephone, before taking Hebe's hand and journeying to Camp Half-Blood.

 

63 Years Later

"Tatiana, come here for a second." A tall girl with rosy, freckled cheeks and sparkling green eyes turned to the source of the voice. "Yes, Chiron?" She smiled, as she ran up to the centaur that stood on the porch of the big house, her British accent evident, despite the fact that she grew up without her British mother. Beside him, she noticed, was a girl with pale blond hair, skin as white a snow and eyes as clear as ice. She seemed to be around the age of ten, just like Tatiana, and was shorter than Tatiana by numerous centimeters. "Tatiana, I'd like you to meet Jade Blaire, she's a new camper." Chiron said, gesturing to the girl. "She's a daughter of Khione."

"Nice to meet you." The girl said in a quiet voice. Tatiana briefly wondered if she spoke that way due to having a throat congested by ice (although that was probably not the case). She decided against speaking that aloud to avoid being rude. "Nice to meet you too, Jade Blaire! I'm Tatiana, but you could call me Tia!" She smiled and held out her hand. Jade Blaire eyed it for a moment before slowly taking the outstretched hand. "I prefer just Jade."

"Okay, Jade!" Jade looked warily at Tatiana's seemingly always cheerful face, before offering a cautious smile of her own. "She'll be living in the Big House, as well." Chiron spoke. "She'll have the room next to yours, so I expect you to help her if she needs anything."

"Of course, Chiron. C'mon Jade, I'll show you around." She skipped down the porch in a cheerful manner, with Jade following closely behind, but in a more dignified manner.

"So, what brought you to camp?" Tatiana said, slowing down to walk beside Jade. The latter was kept to herself and stayed quiet for a moment. "My father," She said as they passed the strawberry fields. "He died last week." Tatiana's steps ceased for a moment, before smoothly continuing her steps. "Oh,...I'm so sorry. It was insensitive of me-"

"No, it's fine. It's not like you knew." Jade said, stopping just in front of lake. "How about you? How long have you been here?" Tatiana fidgeted. That was a question she hated answering. She sighed and hugged herself. "I've been here since I was five." Jade nodded and asked another question Tatiana hoped to avoid.

"Who's your godly parent?" She was glad that Jade seemed to be losing the shy air she had, but this question was the one she loathed the most. First, she'd have to lie, and she hated doing that. Especially to people she barely even knew. Second, if she told the truth, people stared at her with a look of disbelief. She looked across the lake. "I'm not a demigod," She said. It was a lie. A definite lie, but she'd been instructed by Hades, Hebe and even Persephone to answer with this statement when questioned. "I'm a mortal. I could see through the mist, like our oracle, Rachel Dare. Except," She sighed and plastered on a fake smile. "I'm cursed."

At this Jade looked at her with confusion. "I'm sorry for prying, but, what kind of curse?" Tatiana laughed. "I've been cursed to be hunted my monsters. My father had offended the gods, and as punishment, they cursed me." Jade looked away, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry for asking." Tatiana waved it off.

A breeze blew past them, causing ripples in the water. Jade smiled and took a deep breath of air. Tatiana stared at her curiously, before realizing the air was still blowing, and gradually getting stronger. She knew exactly what would happen in this situation. It meant Jason Grace was visiting camp. "Run!" She yelled, grabbing Jade's hand. However the latter didn't move and gave her a questioning look. "Why-?"

Tatiana's eyes widened as her eyes caught sight of something shooting down from the sky. It looked a lot like Jason was pulling a chariot full of demigods. Now, Jason may have been training, but there were times he would lose control and end up like a meteor, landing in camp. She tried to pull Jade away, but stepped on an awkwardly shaped rock and twisting her ankle in the process. Tatiana cried out in pain and lost her balance, falling into the lake. Pulling Jade in with her.

She felt the water encase her body and Jade struggling against her. She let go of her to let the girl swim free, and meant to swim to the surface as well, but the minute she released Jade's hands, a current pulled her down further into the lake. Tatiana wanted to scream, she wanted to cry out of fear, because she knew that this was Poseidon's doing. He knew she was a child of Hades and was prepared to kill her. She tried to swim, having been taught by Percy Jackson himself in his early years at camp, but it was in vain. She didn't have Percy for protection against his father and she was too weak from lack of oxygen to use her powers. Not that she ever used them all that much.

'This is it, I guess.' She thought helplessly. The water stung her eyes, so she shut them. She'd rather die with her them shut anyway. She felt a movement beside her. 'Poseidon.' She thought. She let go of her breath, unable to hold it in any longer. She passed out just as an arm wrapped itself around her.

 

...ia...

 

...Tia....

 

Tia!

 

Tatiana felt her chest burning, as she sat up and coughed out water. Her clothes were so drenched that she could feel her camp shirt clinging to her. She felt a number of hands trying to help and steady her. She had barely opened her eyes when two pairs of arms hugged her. "WHAT THE HADES DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" That voice could only belong to- "Hey, Nico." She said, offering up a smile. The fifteen year-old glared at her. "What is the name of the gods were you doing in the lake?"

"Nico, give her some space. She just gained consciousness!" Tatiana turned to face Hazel, who smiled at her softly. "Are you okay, Tia?" She nodded weakly and Hazel sighed with relief, and only then did Tatiana notice all the diamonds and gold around her.

"You were lucky this time, Ana." Nico said in a disturbed voice, using his nickname for her. "If your friend hadn't found us just after we'd landed, Percy wouldn't have been able to get you in time."

"Percy?"

"Yep." Percy came into view with Jade, and knelt down beside Nico. "Dad really could've killed you." Tatiana looked away, ashamed. "Sorry. I just- Jason looked like he was going to crash again, and I needed to get Jade out of the way but I lost my balance and...."

"Hey!" Jason came jogging up to them, Chiron, Reyna and the rest of the prophecy seven trailing behind, looking mildly concerned. "You know, I was about to ask you if you were fine, but never mind." That made Tatiana smile.

"Shut up Jason. She's in this situation because you really didn't get it this time." Nico said hotly, pulling Tatiana on to his lap. "You are fine though, right?" He said worriedly. "Of course." The younger chuckled weakly. "Alright guys, let's get her to the Big House." Hazel said, standing up, moving to help Tatiana as well. "Why the Big House? The infirmary is closer." Nico asked as he carried Tatiana in his arms and stood up, Percy helping him do so.

"Because the Big House has way more privacy and we can be her personal attendants instead of getting a random Apollo kid." Percy explained with a steely gaze.

"Don't listen to him, Nico. He's just pissed 'cause Will is going to be in the infirmary. But he's right about it being more private." Annabeth smirked and Percy's face became a deep red.

"I thought we resolved this, Percy. I'm into you, not Will. He's not even interested in me. We're just friends" Nico said, walking to the Big House with Chiron leading him.

"That's what they always say! And I can't help it! The guy is definitely going to try something if I'm not careful!" Their friends laughed and trailed behind them, teasing Percy. "They're such dorks." Frank said, putting his hand on Jade's back and leading her along with the rest. "I've heard a lot about you guys, since I've been here, which isn’t actually a lot of time." Jade said. "How are you so close with her?" Frank's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, because she's Nico and Hazel's sister. Plus she's been here since before Annabeth, so she hung out with them a lot before." It was Jade's turn to furrow her brows. "But Nico is the son of Hades. And Hazel is the daughter of Pluto."

"Exactly."

Jade's eyes widened and so did Frank's. "Oh shit," he said. "She didn't tell you, did she? Oh my gods I'm so screwed. They’re going to kill me!"

 

 


	2. Terrible Singing, Pick-Up Lines and Haikus

“All these other girls are tempting but I’m empty when you’re gone.”

 

The amphitheater was bursting with life as the camp held it’s usual sing-a-long. The fire in the braziers was a bright, almost golden yellow and burned with so much intensity, yet the campers didn’t mind the heat. Some danced in their seats and sang along, while others moved along passionately with the music. Others stood up to dance, while some just sang along with all their heart. Then there were those who did them all, dancing in their seat, then standing up abruptly to do it while singing with no care of how their voices sounded. Among them was Tatiana, who sat on Jade’s right side, and tried to get her into the spirit as well.

 

“Do you need me? Do you think I’m pretty? Do I make you feel like cheating?” she sang off key, on purpose, as she tugged on Jade and sang right in her ear.

 

“Stop! You're terrible at singing!” Jade laughed.

 

“C’mon Jade, sing with me! Oh, I think I found myself a cheerleader!”

 

It had officially been five years since she had arrived at camp, and although she’d her own share of danger and near-death experiences within that time span, Jade loved every part of and moment it. She wouldn’t go back to her father even if she could.

 

On her other side, a girl with long brown hair laughed. “Oh Tia, stop harassing Jade. Besides, we all know that your real singing voice is beautiful.”

 

Tatiana rolled her eyes, though the green orbs still sparkled with mirth. “Whatever, Leira! You’re both just jealous of my awesome singing skills!”

 

“Hair as dark as mud,” a male voice recited from behind them. Jade giggled, while Tatiana burst into loud laughter, as Leira groaned. “Cheeks as smooth as a baby’s butt. That is my Leira.” A boy with long blond hair pulled up into a ponytail and almond-shaped brown eyes plopped in between Jade and Leira.

 

“What do you want, Drake?” Leira asked, trying to sound polite, but failing.

 

“Ah, my sweet Leira, isn’t it obvious? It is you. You’re like a fat stump, I’m always falling over you!” Drake replied with a flirty gaze. Leira glanced at him awkwardly as Jade giggled more and Tatiana snorted.

 

“That pick-up-line is still better than the _haiku_ ,” she said.

 

“Oh shut it, you,” Leira snapped.

 

“Anyway, Drake,” she continued. “Shouldn’t you be running?”

 

“What? Why?” Drake asked. Tatiana smirked and pointed behind him, just as a shadow loomed over him. Drake froze as a tan hand grasped his shoulders tightly. “A-ah, h-hey T-trist-tan,” he said nervously.

 

“Drake.” Tristan looked just about ready to murder his brother. “What have I told you about bothering Leira?” Drake squeaked and let out a string of unintelligible words, before ultimately shrieking under his brother’s harsh gaze and running to the safety of his friends. Tristan sighed and looked at Leira. “I don’t suppose he’s done anything worth major punishment?”

 

Sitting down beside Tatiana, he nodded at Jade out of recognition and swung an arm over Tatiana’s shoulders. Leira shook her head and smiled sweetly. “No, not really.”

 

“Well, he did insult Leira by spouting one of those horrible haikus agai - Ouch! That hurt!” she scowled, as Jade hit the back of her head.

 

Jade rolled her eyes at Tatiana’s brashness. She didn’t exactly hate it, considering that’s what made her best friend her, but she hoped that maybe she could be a bit more subtle.

 

Jade watched as Tristan grinned at Tatiana and ruffled her hair, with Leira watching them with a strange look on her face. Living in the Big House and having been known as Khione’s daughter, she didn’t have all that many friends, so she stuck quite close to Tatiana. During training, supper, quests and almost everything in between. The only other friend she had was Leira, and even then, she wasn’t as close to her as with Tatiana.

 

“Hey, did you guys hear about Harry?”

 

Somehow, it seemed that the once lively and joyous air around the group had disappeared and had been replaced with one of bitterness and depression.

 

“Harry?” Jade asked.

 

“Harry Adamms,” Tatiana replied without hesitation. “Son of Hypnos, year round camper and has been for a little over three years.”

 

“Oh, yeah. What about him?”Jade turned her attention back to Leira. She’d seen the guy around camp a lot, and every now and then with Tatiana when she couldn’t get Jade to train with her.

 

“He was found dead this morning.”

 

Jade gasped and Tristan fell off his seat, almost dragging Tatiana down with him. “ _Dead_?” Tristan repeated, the horror clear in his voice.  Tatiana nodded, her face was contorted with an expression that Jade couldn’t fathom. “Yeah. It was suicide.” Leira said.

Jade leaned her head on to her best friend’s shoulder. “How’d you know it was suicide?”

 

Tatiana rolled her eyes and her mouth formed something like a cross of a sneer and a smirk. And Jade knew that when she did that, she was going to make a sarcastic remark. “Gee, Jade. I dunno, maybe it was the rope hanging from their cabin’s ceiling beam with his body attached. It was just a wild guess.” Jade pouted and huffed, snuggling up some more on Tatiana’s shoulder.

 

The group fell into an uneasy silence. Only the singing of the other campers and the sound of joyous laughter filled it in. Tatiana looked at the campers from cabin fifteen. As some slept, the others who were awake tried to brave things with a smile. And yet, whether or not you observed closely, the anxiety in their eyes was enough to give everything going on in their heads away.

 

Sighing, she placed her head above Jade’s and shut her eyes. She remembered the day Harry came to camp, like it was just a day ago.

 

_“TATIANA ASHWORTH!” Tatiana let out a laugh that most would describe as ballistic. She ran right past cabin ten, only giving a short nod to Leira and Jade, before sprinting even faster away from the crazed Apollo kid running after her. “I’M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS, YOU CURLY-HAIRED, BRITISH TWIT!” Tristan shrieked. Tatiana just laughed more and flipped him off, only causing Tristan to get more agitated._

 

_They ran around some more, passing by the Big House multiple times, and after the eighth time in a row, Tristan finally gained some speed. Tatiana shrieked and tried to run faster, but Tristan was determined to catch the green-eyed demigod. Just as Chiron’s wheelchair came into view, Tristan had finally managed to tackle Tatiana, who squealed as they tumbled to the front steps of the Big House. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” she screeched._

 

_“Saying ‘sorry’ won’t take back my dignity!” Tristan cried dramatically._

 

_The sound of a throat clearing caused the pair to abruptly stop their shenanigans. Tristan looked up from trying to pull-out Tatiana’s hair, whilst the latter tried to get out from under him, freezing in her attempts to strangle him._

 

_There, just atop the porch of the Big House stood Chiron, in his full centaur form, with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Beside him stood a guy with neck-length hair and piercing, steel blue eyes. He looked absolutely confused and was most probably questioning the sanity of the two other demigods. Of course, he had a right to question it, considering that they probably only had a drop of that left._

 

 _“What is going on_ this _time?”_

 

_Hastily, the pair stood up and lowered their heads in shame. “W-well, you see-”_

 

_“It was all Tristan’s fault!”_

 

_“Yeah- wait, what? No it wasn’t!”_

 

_“Uh-yeah it was!”_

 

 _“Really? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I’m not the one who planted_ dung bombs _and applied cooking oil ON THE LAVA WALL!”_

 

 _“I’m sorry,_ dung bombs _?” Chiron asked._

 

 _“Oh, they’re these_ Harry Potter _things and the Hermes kids found some prototype thing in the Hephaestus cabin and wanted to test it out. I volunteered since I’ve always wanted to embarrass Tristan in front of-”_

 

_“OKAY I THINK THAT’S ENOUGH!” Tristan interrupted, clapping his hand over Tatiana’s mouth. “Well then,” Chiron said, giving the two demigods a terrifying glare, which they cowered under. “Considering that you caused a large amount of damage in the area you two played tag in, I think a punishment is in order.” He gestured to the space around them, where braziers and charred pieces of wood lay all over from when Tatiana tried to dodge Tristan or threw anything - which was mostly firewood - at him. “Tristan,”_

 

 _Said boy gulped as Chiron pointed a finger at him. “You will clean up this_ whole _mess, all by yourself.” Tristan gaped at Chiron and started to protest, but Chiron’s glare only intensified. Letting his shoulders slack, Tristan walked over to the nearest brazier and put it back up right. “As for you,” Tatiana winced. “You will be showing Harry, here” he said, placing a hand on the shoulder of the boy who stood beside him. “Around camp. The_ whole _camp.”_

 

 _“What?” Now, Tatiana may be a social-butterfly and extremely sweet and friendly, but she absolutely_ loathed _showing people around camp. Not that she hated meeting new people, it’s just that, being the only demigod (other than Jade) to have lived in the Big House, she was entitled to helping around, and it got boring when you did it too often. “You heard me, young lady, you will show Harry around the entire camp. Now off you go.”_

 

_Just like Tristan, Tatiana’s shoulders slumped and started for her task. After a second, she turned to give Harry an ‘Are you coming or not?’ look, whereas the latter scurried off the steps of the Big House to follow the quick-paced girl._

 

_Other than pointing out what-was-what and what you should and shouldn’t know and do, Tatiana and Harry kept silent._

 

_“And here is the amphitheatre.” she said, breathing out a sigh of relief._

 

_“E-erm,” She turned to face Harry who looked sheepish. “S-sorry about this, having to show me around thing. I can tell you wanted to spend time with your boyfriend-”_

 

_“Woah, hold on a second, what boyfriend?”_

 

_Harry looked confused. “Wasn’t he your boyfriend?”_

 

_“GODS NO!” Tatiana yelled, blushing beet red. Her deafening yell attracted the attention of those around her, but only for a moment. Harry looked even more embarrassed when she reacted that way. “Oh my--I am so sorry! I tend to assume things quickly-”_

 

 _“N-no, it’s alright.” Tatina replied, breathing heavily. She’s never even considered liking Tristan and even now when she was thinking of it, it felt weird, even_ gross _to her. She didn’t like him that way at all. She only saw him as a friend that seemed a lot more like a brother. “What gave you the idea that we were even dating?” Harry looked anywhere but her. He shifted a lot and twiddled with his fingers._

 

_“I-I, w-well, it just…. You guys seemed really close, a-and really happy…. I don’t know….”_

 

_She huffed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. “Well, no, we aren’t dating. We're only twelve, mind you.... And he likes Leira anyway.” she said, mumbling the last part a bit. Harry started apologizing profusely once again, almost getting on his knees before Tatiana stopped him. “Geez, it’s alright. Sorry if I came off rude and looking like you were a bother, by the way. I normally love meeting and spending time with new people, but showing them around is so much work and I get really lazy.”_

 

_Harry smiled shyly, and Tatiana found herself cooing at how much better he looked when he smiled. After all, he did have dimples, making him look better. “It’s fine. I’m a bit weird around people, ‘cause my social skills are terrible…. Can we just, you know, start from scratch? I promise to be more comfortable around you.”_

 

_Tatiana laughed a very light-tinkling laugh. “I’d love that.” she said. She held out her left hand and smiled brightly. “Hi, I’m Tatiana Ashworth. You can call me Tia, or any nickname you can come up with as long as it isn’t insulting.” Harry laughed and took her hand gently._

 

_“I’m Harry, Harry Adamms. Same goes for anything you want to call me.” he said, shaking her hand. “Is it alright for me to call you Fay?” Tatiana gave him a questioning glance that he seemed to understand. “Fay is short for fairy. I think that’s what your name means, doesn’t it?” Said girl laughed again and nodded. She liked Harry. He seemed like a very nice and intelligent person._

 

_“Only if I can call you Potter.”_

 

_Harry looked surprised and absolutely dumbstruck. Then he started laughing and proceeded to try and deny the nickname, saying it was ridiculous and actually insulting in the book, because he looked nothing at all like Harry Potter. But Tatiana insisted that it was the only way she’d let him call her ‘Fay’ and he relented, albeit mumbling about her obsession with the series. Tatiana smiled and pulled her hand away from his and suggested going to the lake to talk some more. Harry nodded eagerly and fell into step with Tatiana._

 

 _“So, you’re ‘British?” he asked when they settled on the lake’s dock. She fished inside her shorts’ pocket until she pulled out a bag of_ ‘Exploding Bonbons’ _and offered some to Harry, which he gladly took. “Technically, yes. But I grew up mostly here at camp. I’ve only ever been in England once or twice. What about you, are you purely American?”_

 

_Harry nodded, popping a bonbon in his mouth. “Yeah. Mom met Dad at one of those sleep therapy things somewhere in New York, where I grew up, but they had me in Texas.”_

 

_Tatiana gave a surprised expression and peered at him curiously. She asked about his accent, but he only replied with ‘growing up in a different environment’. She nodded and nibbled on a bonbon. They sat there in comfortable silence for a moment. “You’re really pretty….” She turned to find Harry looking at her with a small smile. Upon realizing that he was staring, he blushed furiously and muttered a bunch of incoherent words under his breath as he turned away in embarrassment. She blushed as well. “Thanks.”_

 

_Harry glanced back at her pink, smiling face and smiled back, although it was a bit hesitant and shy. “But, what makes you say I’m pretty? I’m nowhere near the level of Aphrodite’s kids.” The dirty blond boy watched her with confusion, voicing out how he wondered why she thought that. “I’m a mess! Look at me,” she said, gesturing to herself. “My face is covered with freckles, my skin is almost as pale as a dead person’s which makes my pink cheeks worse, I’m pudgy and my hair is a mess! It’s like that all the time too, mind you. Not just when I’m messing with Tristan._

 

_“I’m also really careless at times. Look, my camp-shirt is torn at the seams, my short are slightly burnt and I’m covered in dirt and grass.”_

 

_Harry blinked at her. “But that doesn’t mean you aren’t pretty.” Tatiana stared at him with astonishment. “I think your freckles and rosy cheeks contrast against your pale skin nicely. It makes you prettier. You’re still cute even with messy hair. Although, you say it’s like this all the time anyway, I’m not saying neat hair won’t suit you, but still. I think it’s actually really attractive, it looks like shadows are flowing down from your head, and who said you’re fat? What the heck, you’re so skinny!”_

 

_It took a while for all of that to sink in for Tatiana, and when it did she burst out laughing. Harry was red in the face again and asked her why she was laughing, and that he just wanted her to feel better about herself._

 

_“N-no,” she said, still wheezing with laughter. “It’s just that you were so serious! I know I’m not the best person in the looks department, and I’ve accepted that, but you looked so determined and…. Well, thanks I guess. Nobody has ever really gone that far into pointing out why I’m actually pretty, so…. Thank you, very much.” She offered him another smile. And he returned it._

 

“Earth to Tia,” Tatiana snapped out of her daydream and turned to Tristan. “Rachel’s saying something.” Tatiana placed her eyes on the Oracle, but was still disturbed about Harry’s death. The sweet, shy guy who only became dangerous when on a quest, killing himself. Tatiana couldn’t think of a reason for him to even _try_ and kill himself. From all the times they talked and hung-out together, she gathered that he loved life. He loved living and seeing others that way. He _hated_ death (how ironic), and always felt terrible when a life was taken. So it was very puzzling for her. _Why would a guy who cared so much about the lives of everyone and everything, kill himself…?_

 

She was so deep in thought she hadn’t noticed Rachel collapse. Her attention only heightened when the crowd around her gasped. By the time she regained focus, Rachel was standing up, her eyes glowing a freaky green color and her face vacant.

 

“ _Five shall journey west and east_

 

_to rescue the dove at rest_

 

_Consult the gods of death_

 

_for a demigod’s last breath_

 

_A courageous heart to save the day,_

 

_love so strong it breaks on it’s way,_

 

_It ends at the beginning of it all,_

 

_where beauty shall prosper and darkness shall fall.”_

 

Then she fell into the arms of two campers who stood there solely for that situation. “Dove at rest?” Jade echoed as the rest of the camp whispered and murmured amongst themselves. Tristan shook his head and glanced worriedly at Leira. “I’ve been here long enough to know that it probably has to do with one of you kids from cabin ten.” Leira pulled a face and shook her head too. Tristan was obviously referring to her. She highly doubted that she would be in any danger, she was at camp for gods’ sake!

 

“Oh Tristan, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine! Besides, for all we know that isn’t really what it means.”

 

“Leira, the prophecy mentioned a dove. That’s one of the symbols of Aphrodite. It also mentioned beauty, and practically has love written all over it! I’m not so sure that it has nothing to do with you.” Tatiana said worriedly, bending over Jade to place her hands on Leira’s in concern. Meanwhile, Tristan nodded frantically, as if trying to say: ‘See? Even this idiot says so!’ Leira smiled at their worried faces and giggled. She was a lot stronger than most people thought. She wasn’t your typical Aphrodite girl, after all. So as Chiron dismissed them, and they walked each other to their cabins, she said: “I’ll be fine guys, I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. And when I feel something might, I’ll IM you or just scream if I can’t.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

**THREE DAYS LATER**

 

“She said don’t get too excited ‘cause that’s all you’ll get from me,” Tatiana sang out, as she sat in her bedroom with Jade. Since Leo had finally figured out a way for the demigods to use wifi and a lot of other technology (it involved a lot of celestial bronze and tinkering.), life had been pretty cool.

 

“And we sleep all day and party all night,” Jade sang as well, harmonizing with her friend.

 

“And we danced all night to the best song ever! I have a feeling everything is gonna be alright so come one, come on, come on,” they sang louder. They continued on for a few seconds until a knock on the door forced them to pause the video. “Come in,” Tatiana called out.

 

When the door opened, Tatiana immediately came bouncing off the bed, and into the arms of Nico Di Angelo. “Nico! You’re here! Wait - why’re you here?” Of course she was glad to see her brother (formerly little brother, but apparently older now). She was even happier that Jade was the only one with her in the room, considering that she was the only friend Tatiana had at camp that knew about her actual life story and her relations to Nico and Hazel. Although it took a while to explain the whole story to her.

 

“I’m just here for a visit, _mi bella farfallina_.” he said with a slight chuckle, wrapping his arms around the teenager and kissing the top of her head.

 

“Mhm, took ya long ‘nough.” Tatiana voiced with a hint of doubt, to which Nico only replied with a chuckle. He nodded his head at Jade with a smile and placed his head on top Tatiana’s to cuddle her some more. Another thing about Nico. He had a growth spurt a few years back and was now just two inches shorter than Percy. He was obviously upset that he still couldn’t ‘out-tall’ Percy, but his boyfriend’s constant cuddling and Tatiana’s height compensated for it.

 

“Hey guys!” Percy came in, knocking a bit on the door first. He approached Nico and Tatiana, pulling them both in a hug. He smiled at Jade and gestured for her to come in the hug too, whereas the pale girl came forward hesitantly. “I missed you.” he said when he let go of them, but kept his arm around his twenty-year old boyfriend’s shoulders. “So, what were you guys doing?”

 

Jade opened her mouth to answer, but the sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs interrupted her. No less than a second later, a freaked out Tristan stood in the doorway. His face was panicked and sweaty, his body language read rigid and he was panting so much you’d think he ran across the world chased by mr. D in his underpants. He was trying to say something, but all he could get out were a string of gibberish words. “G-guys - need - help - Lei - I -” He wheezed.

 

“What? Speak up, Tristan, we can’t understand a thing you’re saying.” Tatiana was already afraid of what he was going to say, based on how panicked he looked. There’s also the fact that he came running up the stairs and couldn’t speak properly. That wasn’t normal Tristan behaviour. But she felt her stomach fall down to the pits of Tartarus when Tristan stared straight into her eyes, with a look so deadly serious it could’ve killed her, and said the words she’d been so afraid to hear. Words that she hoped she’d never have to hear at all.

 

“Leira’s missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> \- Cheerleader (OMI)  
> \- Best Party Ever (MASH-UP by Raheemdaplaya04 on youtube)
> 
> Translations:  
> Mi bella farfallina = My beautiful little butterfly


	3. The Discussion That Took Way Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CHARACTERS FROM MY OTHER FANDOM MAY OR MAY NOT APPEAR.

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Tatiana muttered as she paced back and forth. She was in the recreation room of the Big House, with Jade, Tristan, Rachel, Nico and Percy. At the end of the ping-pong table sat a grim-faced Chiron, using his wheelchair to appear like a regular human. The rest of the chairs surrounding the table were occupied by the counselors of each cabin; Percy, Nico, Rachel, Tristan and Jade. Each of them mirrored Chiron’s expression. Rachel’s hair looked like raging flames with the way they were stuck up and around all over the place.

 

“This is terrible.” she said, through gritted teeth. “The prophecy only came to me three days ago. How can it happen already?”

 

A girl with some resemblance to Leira, shook her head and sighed through her nose. “It doesn’t even matter anymore, Ray. What matters _now_ is how we’re going to get Leira back safe and sound.” she said, with a french accented voice, clutching the hems of her purple sundress. Her blonde hair was pulled into a french knot, and her beautiful face contorted into a very frustrated look.

 

“We get that it’s important to get her back as soon as possible, Francine. But you’re forgetting another important detail,” Tristan scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. “How the hell are we supposed to get her, if we don’t even know where she is?”

 

Francine narrowed her eyes at Tristan, a matching scowl forming on her face as well . She walked over to the son of the sun god and used her free hand’s index finger to jab his chest. “Whatever, Tristan. Unlike you, we have brains to be able to figure that out easily enough later. What are you doing here anyway?”

 

Tristan returned the glare and moved his face closer to hers, attempting to look like he was menacing and had the upper hand in their little squabble. “I’m Cabin Seven’s head counselor. What’s your excuse?” he sneered, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner. Nobody thought it possible, but Francine seemed even more furious with Tristan than she already was earlier. She snapped at him in perfect French, using a very colorful array of insults and curses.

 

“I am her sister! I have a right to be here!” she said in a shrill manner.

 

“Really? I never knew Leira was related to a tramp.”

 

Francine screamed in outrage and lunged at Tristan, aiming for his neck. Tristan yelped and tried to dodge her.

 

“ENOUGH!” Chiron yelled. His face looked mildly annoyed, but his aged eyes screamed anger and disappointment. “This is getting us nowhere! I did not gather you all here to bicker over our loss of a camper! Now both of you sit down as far from each other as possible, and let’s get on with the meeting. It does not matter right now who has the right to be here, what matters is that we come to a conclusion about Leira’s disappearance.” Immediately, the two moved to the chairs farthest from each other, but not before giving the other scalding glares.

 

“Okay then,” Tatiana said, coming to a stop beside Jade’s chair. “Let’s do a recap on the prophecy to find any clues.” Rachel nodded and repeated the prophecy’s first line.

 

“ _Five shall travel west and east, to rescue the dove at rest_.”

 

The room was silent as all the cabin heads thought of what it could mean. “Well, it seems that ‘ _the dove at rest_ ’ is Leira,” Percy observed, his eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed. Nico snorted at his boyfriend’s remark and said, “No shit, Sherlock.” Percy glared at him playfully and opened his mouth to retort, but Tatiana had already beat him to it.

 

“We’re going to need five campers to travel west and east. Simple.”

 

“Yeah, okay while you make it _sound_ simple,” interjected a gruff and mousy-haired boy known as Rick, the son of Ares and head counselor of cabin five. “It isn’t. First of all, where is ‘west’, exactly? And where is ‘east’?” He glared over at cabin eleven’s counselor, Gilbert, who raised his hand and yelled ‘here’ when he heard the son of Ares’s final question. The German albino didn’t seem to mind Rick’s glare, and just grinned at him, and giving him a mocking salute.

 

Tatiana chuckled at Gilbert, but focused on answering Rick’s questions. “Well,” she said, as she walked to Tristan’s chair, and sat on its armrest, Tristan instinctively wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. “Long Island Sound is at the east end of the United States. That makes the prophecy a little confusing, since it says ‘west to east’ not ‘east to west’.” Her face didn’t show any signs of confusion, but she did have a rather put-off expression.

 

She placed her arm around Tristan’s shoulders and leaned on to him out of habit, playing with his hair a little. “But if you look deeper into it, it should mean that we’re going to have to travel all the way to the far west end, just to get a start on finding Leira.”

 

A girl with a round face hummed, her fingers stroking her chin absentmindedly. “That means we should head towards Oregon, Nevada or California…. Maybe even Washington….” She stood up and grabbed a satchel from behind the chair she sat on. Pulling out a map and a mechanical pencil, she spread it out on the ping-pong table. She grabbed the pencil, clicking it for use, and circled the states she mentioned.

 

“That’s a good start, great job Gretta.” hummed Steve, the counselor of Cabin Nine, gently patting Gretta’s small hands.

 

“Thanks,” she replied.

 

“The next problem,” Steve said, taking a sip of his cup of water. “Is _how_ we will send the demigods there. The journey will be a long and tiring one by foot. Even if we aid them with pegasi and chariots, it’s going to be long trip.” Rachel cut in, deciding to discuss that issue later, when they’d figured out more of the prophecy.

 

“ _Consult the gods of death for a demigod’s last breath…._ ”

 

Again, the council was silent. “I don’t like the sound of this line,” Jade muttered, glancing at Tatiana. Nico hummed in agreement, looking at his sister as well. “Neither do I, but it’s obviously saying that you’re going to need to send five poor souls down to my father.”

 

Tatiana kept an expressionless face as she watch Percy’s morph into a horror stricken one. “Don’t say that! You make it sound like they’re being sent to their doom or something!” he exclaimed. Nico just shrugged.

 

“Isn’t saying ‘send them down to the underworld’ the same thing?”

 

“No, saying that makes it sound like they’re being sent to their deaths, not to find….whatever it is they’re supposed to find!”

 

“They’re supposed to find ‘a demigod’s last breath’.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean? I mean, really, what is-”

 

“Anyway,” Tristan interrupted. “That means we need to go to the underworld…. How are we supposed to get there?”

 

Percy sighed and hugged Nico’s waist, pulling him onto his lap. Nico squirmed, embarrassed to be showing such public displays of affection, before hiding his face in the crook of Percy’s neck.

 

“There’s an entrance to the underworld in California,” Percy said, nuzzling Nico’s hair. “In Los Angeles, there’s a place called DOA Recording Studios. DOA stands for ‘Dead On Arrival’, by the way. It may look pretty normal on the outside, but when you enter, you’ll find Charon leading people to the River Styx via elevator.”

 

Nico nodded, removing his face from where he was hiding, face still tinged red. “There’s also an entrance in Central Park, called the door of Orpheus. It’s an entrance hidden by a bunch of rocks. You’ll need music to open it though.”

 

Tatiana nodded, getting up from her place on Tristan’s armchair. “Okay, you got that, Gretta?” The cabin counselor of Cabin Six nodded as Tatiana moved close to her. She pointed at the marks she made on the map.

 

“I’ve already made possible routes for the ones who will find Leira. I would suggest going to the entrance in Central Park instead of the one in L.A., but considering the fact that the prophecy said ‘west to east’, it would probably be a better option to go for the DOA Studio entrance. I think those on the quest might find clues as to where to go and what to do if they take the longer path.”

 

Chiron hummed and gestured for Rachel to recite the next line, signalling the end of the discussion for the previous one.

 

“ _A courageous heart to save the day, love so strong it breaks on its way_.”

 

“That one’s a little hard to figure out.” Francine huffed. “What do they mean by ‘courageous heart’, anyway?” Tristan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her, as Tatiana moved around again, ruffling his hair affectionately as she passed his chair. “I think… it means that someone who likes Leira has to be on the quest.” Everyone turned their attention to Arthur, another english camper and the head of Cabin Twenty. He’d kept quiet for the most part of the meeting. Everyone assumed he wanted no part in it, and just had to be there in case he was _absolutely_ needed.

 

“It must be someone willing to do almost anything for Leira’s attention and love.”

 

“Well, that could be anybody!” Tristan exclaimed immediately.

 

Francine backed this up with her own statement. “I hate to agree with the _connard_ , but I do. A lot of guys like Leira. They practically worship her!” She had a pinched look on her face, and her voice seemed pretty annoyed. “It’s going to be hard to find the right person for this.”

 

Arthur, ever the gentleman, rolled his eyes and gestured lazily. “Read between the lines, you twits. It has to be someone with _mutual_ affections. Someone Leira also fancies. Although I’ve got to say, it will be a hard search. The fact that more than half of those tossers are undesirable, make it seem like there are no chances at all of Leira fancying them.”

 

For a second, Tristan looked offended, but quickly, he morphed his expression into one of interest. “I think it would be easier if we didn’t look too much into that line,” Rachel said. “It would be better if we just picked five of Leira’s closest friends for the quest. But we'll discuss that later. On to the last line,

 

“ _It ends at the beginning of it all, where beauty shall prosper and darkness shall fall._ ”

 

Nico stiffened, although it went unnoticed by the council. “I don’t like the sound of this line either.” Jade mused again, risking another glance at an expressionless Tatiana. “When they say ‘ends at the beginning’, does it mean back at camp? Or somewhere in the west-” Gilbert snickered as he uttered the word. “-again?”

 

Arthur hummed, taking a sip of his tea.

 

“The prophecy said ‘west to east’, which has been mentioned a number of times already, mind you. Assuming that the ‘east’-” Arthur paused to stare down Gilbert, who had decided to snicker once again. “I honestly don’t understand why you keep laughing at that Gilbert!”

 

“Inside joke,” the albino replied.

 

“Anyways, assuming that ‘east’-” He sent a sharp glare to Gilbert, who only giggled. “-Is where you are to finish the quest, it must mean that, as you travel west, you must pass by something you will encounter a second time. Something that will greatly affect how you rescue Leira.”

 

“What in the gods’ name would that be?” Rick sighed in a frustrated manner.

 

“Obviously, I don’t know. Do I look like an encyclopedia to you?” Arthur snapped.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Git!”

 

“Enough. We aren’t even sure if we interpreted the prophecy properly, so don’t be such prats,” Tatiana cut in. “I think we should leave it at that for now.” Chiron nodded and gave way for the council to decide on the last details of the quest. “We need a team to move out ASAP. First of all, how soon can we gather the demigods for the quest?”

 

“Since we need to find her quickly, I suggest we gather the campers by tonight and have them leave at dawn tomorrow,” Cabin Four’s counselor, Grace, spoke up. “That way, they have loads of time to get to…. wherever in the west they’re heading to.”

 

Tatiana finally decided to sit down in the chair previously occupied by Nico. She reached for his shaking hand and held it firmly, reassuringly. Smiling at him and Percy, she reached over for Jade’s hand as well, who sat on Tatiana’s other side.

 

“Now that the time is decided, what about the route?”

 

Gretta drew a few more lines and marks before showing the map to the rest of the council. The map showed a single, slightly arched line from Long Island, to Los Angeles. It sailed over Penn, Ohio, Wisconsin, Iowa, Nebraska, Colorado, Utah and Nevada before ultimately ending at California. The council stared blankly at the map and gave a disbelieving look at the girl that was supposed to be the head of the Athena cabin. “What? It’s an easier, and faster trip. By plane it only takes around eight hours! If I gave a more detailed route, it might just take forever! Besides, this way you get to stop at Vegas. Try and have some fun before putting yourself into more danger than you already have.”

 

Tatiana felt Nico shudder, and saw Percy turn stoic. She’s heard stories from them, of course, but she couldn’t fathom how visiting the Lotus hotel had such a terrible impact on the pair. Although, as she thought about it, she realized staying in a time-frozen place could be a little uneasy. “Fine then. At least it’ll be easy to remember,” said Cabin Fourteen’s counselor, Mark Flynn. He was as gay as they get and didn’t have any problem showing it.

 

“So, transportation?” he asked, using a compact mirror to fix his hair, and chewing on his gum. If nobody had known better, they’d all have thought him to be an Aphrodite kid.

 

“Leave that to me. I can get at least two chariots crafted properly by tonight at most.” Steve chimed in, looking proud of himself.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “And what about what’s pulling the chariots? Need I remind you that tomorrow, we will be having a chariot race that decides who will and will not be washing the dishes after dinner? We will be needing all the pegasi.”

 

Steve’s face fell, and he crossed his arms, going into a pout.

 

“I can handle it,” Tatiana said, letting go of Nico’s hand and raising her own. Everyone glanced at her questioningly. “Trust me guys. I’ll find a way for transportation. For now, let’s raise the next issue. Who’s going on the quest?”

 

Again, the room was quiet. Tension had somehow developed. It seemed that everyone was a little reluctant to volunteer, afraid of what the vague and dangerous quest had in store for them. Tatiana glanced around, hoping that at least _one_ head counselor would go on the quest. Upon realizing nobody would volunteer, the raven-haired girl sighed and turned to Rachel, who wore her own thoughtful expression.

 

“Like I said earlier,” she said, realizing that Tatiana was giving her a signal to speak up. “We should just pick five of Leira’s _closest_ friends. You never know if they have a clue on where she could have been hidden.”

 

Again, Tatiana glanced around the room, her eyes falling on Arthur and Tristan, who were Leira’s closest male friends. Then, as if struck by lightning, the prophecy’s third line popped into her head. _Unless Arthur has a crush on Leira too, then it_ has _to be Tristan!_ she thought. As if sensing her eyes on them, Arthur’s bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Is something the matter, Tatiana?” he asked. Tatiana shook her head, but stared pointedly at Tristan.

 

“Not really, Artie.” Arthur glared half-heartedly at the nickname. “I just thought, maybe Tristan should be on the quest.” Immediately, everyone’s attention was turned to them. More than a dozen eyes stared expectantly at a surprised Tristan. He stuttered, and fidgeted, seemingly trying to get out of the corner Tatiana had pressed him into.

 

Arthur hummed thoughtfully. “You _are_ one of Leira’s closest friends…”

 

Again, Tristan stuttered about, trying to get out of the situation. But with the look Tatiana gave him, he sighed and relented. “Alright, fine.” he said, staring weakly at Tatiana’s triumphant expression. “Great!” she said, clasping her hands together. “Now we just need four more.”

 

The group hummed again as Tatiana tapped her foot impatiently. “Since you want her closest friends, let’s enumerate at least ten people we see hanging around Leira.” Mark said. Holding up his hand, he counted. “Hmm, I usually see Tristan, but he doesn’t count anymore. There’s that Ares kid...Paisley...Hailey….”

 

To which Rick grunted. “You mean, Bailey?”

 

Mark waved his hand impatiently and enumerated one. “Yeah, yeah, her. There’s also Cassidy from Cabin Six…. That’s pretty much all I can count.”

 

“You’re forgetting Jade, Tatiana, Francine and me, you dolt!” Arthur snapped. Mark gestured lazily again. Arthur narrowed his eyes, and sighed with frustration. “In any case, I think that since _most_ of Leira’s time is spent with Jade and Tatiana-”

 

“Sure,” Tatiana agreed immediately, as Jade nodded. “Anything for a friend.”

 

“Well now that everything is settled-” Chiron was shocked as Nico interrupted him.

 

“No, absolutely not.” Everyone stared at him in confusion. “I am not allowing you to go.” he said, looking at Tatiana reprimandingly. In turn, the younger sputtered in disbelief. “What? Why the hell not?” she demanded, standing up, trying to stare him down. Considering that nobody other than Jade, Chiron, Rachel and Percy knew they were related, it would’ve been expected for the council to be shocked at Nico’s sudden protectiveness.

 

Except, it wasn’t all that sudden. Nico had done this a number of times before. Most people had assumed that it was due to Tatiana being the one with him at camp when he first got there, and that he’d decided to treat her _like_ a sister after everything she’d done for him, like supporting him after Bianca’s death.

 

Nico shot her a warning glare. He crossed his arms and looked up at her. “You _know_ why. You aren’t going.”

 

Tatiana scowled and placed her hands on her hips.

 

“I’m fifteen, Nico. I can take care of myself! I’ve been on just as many quests as you and Percy - which is a lot - and I’m alive, aren’t I? Seriously, stop being so uptight!” Nico let out a sound of disbelief and proceeded to get up too. Now he showed his true height, towering over Tatiana by at least four inches.

 

“That’s not why you can’t go!”

 

“Really?” his sister challenged. “If it isn’t then please, do explain as to why I can’t.” Nico gave her another warning glare. But being Tatiana meant having no fear of Nico, allowing her to freely fight back and go against him with full confidence.

 

When Tatiana showed no signs of backing down, Nico growled, “We need to talk. _Alone_.”

 

Despite his very intimidating aura, and everyone in the room growing a little uneasy with the tension the two had developed, Tatiana kept the challenging, almost antagonistic expression on her face. “Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it here. In front of everybody else.” Nico’s face expressed frustration, and it only worsened when Gilbert muttered, “It’s just like that scene in ’Frozen’!”

 

“You aren’t going, and that’s final. We’ll send Arthur, instead.” Arthur rose a brow at this, but decided to keep quiet and not interfere with the squabble.

 

“It’s because you think I’m too weak, isn’t it?” Nico’s face morphed into one of shock. He knew that his sister _hated_ being underestimated. Especially when it came to things like quests. “You think I won’t be able to survive and that I can’t handle it. I know that you think I won’t succeed. But let me tell you, I don’t care.” Despite that statement, everyone in the room could see her body grow rigid. Her eyes turned a hint glassy, and her hands were clenched into fists. Everyone prepared themselves, just in case the girl broke down. Chiron started getting up from his wheelchair, going into centaur form, Arthur used his magic to materialize a box of tissues, and Jade prepared to get up and run after her friend in case she ran away.

 

“I don’t care, because whether or not I go on this quest, I know I am capable. I know that I won’t be able to compare to Hazel or Bianca. I know that they’re actual demigods and are stronger and more capable than me,” Nico moved to step closer, but the girl stepped back, shaking her head. Percy and Tristan both prepared themselves, like Jade, ready to comfort either of the two, in any case. “Wow, I just realized how stupid I sound…. But it’s true, isn’t it? I can’t replace or be anywhere near the level of _your_ sisters. ‘Cause I’m not even related to you, and you only stay with me because you feel the need to pay me back by keeping me alive,” she laughed mockingly at herself. Finally, her tears streamed down her face. She immediately began wiping them away harshly.

 

“Ana-” She shook her head and ran out of the recreation room quickly. Just as fast as she left, Tristan and Jade ran after her, with Arthur sighing and getting up to move after them, carrying the tissues.

 

“Well, shit just went down real bad and real quick.” Gilbert said, as Nico pulled at his hair in frustration, with Percy trying to soothe him.

 

“That is enough, Mr. Beilschmidt. For now, we will end the meeting here. Everyone, disperse.” And just like that, everyone hastily gathered their things and left the Big House. “Mr. Di Angelo,” Chiron called out. Nico looked up at his centaur form miserably. He looked like he wanted to cry but couldn’t. Percy had his arm wrapped around his slumped figure and seemed ready in case Nico _did_ break down. “I suggest you give her some time, for now. We will hold another meeting to decide on the fifth member of the quest just before dinner. Until then, give her some space.

 

“After the meeting, you may console her and try to mend your bond.” Nico nodded weakly as a response and rested his head on Percy’s shoulder. “You should probably stay in your cabins or as far away from the Big House until then,” he said, before setting himself back in his wheelchair and exiting the room.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Tatiana’s room was nearly pitch black. If it wasn’t for the little glow in the dark fairy lights that Arthur had made for her birthday, the group of demigods wouldn’t even be able to see their silhouettes. The thick, midnight blue curtains of the room were drawn shut, keeping out every ray of sunshine that dared to try and pass through. And on the night stand stood a small, glowing, crystal pyramid.

 

Jade sat on Tatiana’s bed, rubbing the back of her best friend who sobbed from under her duvet. Arthur sat across from her, keeping the tissues near the gap Tatiana had made so that she could get some every now and then. Tristan sat on the floor, his head resting on the mattress.

 

“Tiana, please come out.” Arthur coaxed soothingly, rubbing her leg for comfort. “I know you're upset, love, but you can't hide under there for eternity.” Hesitantly, the girl’s puffy-eyed, tear-streaked face popped out. Arthur, though know to have a rather obstinate, cynical personality accompanied by a very sharp tongue, smiled gently at her. After all, he still had the reputation of a gentleman. “C’mere, poppet.” he said, spreading his arms out. Immediately, Tatiana crawled out from under the duvet and into his arms, sobbing wildly. All the while, Arthur cradled her, shushing her and whispering soothing words as he caressed her hair.

 

Tristan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jade gave him a weak smile and stood up to peek out the window. Pulling the curtains slightly, she watched as Percy rubbed a dejected Nico’s back, heading for the lake most probably. Sighing, she thought of what Tatiana had said. Obviously, it wasn't entirely true, seeing as she _is_  Nico’s half-sister, but she did remember her best friend once mentioning how she felt inferior to Hazel, and more so to Bianca. She also knew the reason Nico hadn't wanted her to go. The prophecy's last line still echoed in her head, reminding her of the number of people who would like to destroy Tatiana. She remembered the first time she saw Tatiana use her powers. She was amazed at how the English girl could easily grasp and take control of the shadows and darkness. She even remembered the one time Tatiana shadow-traveled with her. That memory gave her the shudders.

 

“Calm down now, sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright. I promise,” she heard Arthur tell Tatiana. Arthur had been brought to camp when he was just six years old, a year before Percy came in. He had been brought in by his brothers, who didn't want to take responsibility for him, after his father's death. After all, he was only their half-brother. During that time, Tatiana barely ever left the Big House, busy with her current interest of becoming a ‘writer’, so they never really crossed paths. They did, however, when Percy came to camp, and due to Tatiana’s childish ways, Arthur assumed she was younger than him. Which was actually really convenient. Before Nico came, Tatiana considered Arthur her ‘older brother’, and became a hint distant when she found Nico to be her true older brother.  Despite so, Arthur held nothing against her, and Tatiana kept coming back to him anyway.

 

“How?” she hiccuped. “How do you know everything is going to be alright? You’re not Rachel, and even she doesn’t know if everything is going to be fine!” Arthur chuckled and kissed her hair. “I just do, love.” Was his reply. Tatiana shook her head, muttering something about _stupid wankers_ , and _gits_. They continued on like this for a few more minutes; Arthur caressing Tatiana’s hair as he held her close and muttered reassurances to her, Tristan watching them silently from his place on the floor, and Jade contemplating on the quest as she watched them as well. Eventually, Arthur lulled the girl to sleep and gently laid her down, covering her well with the duvet. He watched and listened to her soft snores before whispering to the other two.

 

“We need to find a way to get her on the quest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connard = Asshole (french)


	4. Chapter Three: Stalling, Stalling and more Stalling

Nico yawned as he shut the alarm clock he had set, and stretched. He still felt terrible after his squabble with Tatiana yesterday, and felt even worse after the last meeting for the quest.

 

_ “Someone has already volunteered in Ms. Ashworth’s place, and I have already gained Ms. Carmichael and Ms. Stone’s consent. The campers will leave tomorrow by daybreak,” Chiron  said, as he ended the meeting. “Oh, and Mr. Di Angelo?” _

 

_ “Sir?” _

 

_ “Tatiana wishes that I pass a message on to you. She would prefer that you leave her alone for a while. She’d rather not be disturbed and is asking for you to have enough patience to leave her be and not speak to her for at least a day.” _

 

_ Nico frowned and opened his mouth but Chiron gave him a glare that read finality. _

 

“Nico?” Percy stirred and sat up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso lazily. “You alright, babe?”

 

Nico rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the older demigod's cheek. “Nothing, Perce. I just set an alarm, you can go back to sleep.” In return, Percy let out a hum and snuggled up more into Nico, pulling the demigod closer to his chest and hiding his head in the crook of the younger’s neck. Nico tries to get up, but despite his sleepiness, Percy had a fairly tight grip on him. “Um, Percy?”

 

“Yeah?” was his boyfriend's groggy reply.

 

“Could you let go of me?”

 

“Mm, no.”

 

Sighing, Nico tried many methods to get the other demigod off of him, each time failing. “Percy, I need to get up.”

 

“No. No, you don't.”

 

“Actually, I do. I need to talk to Ana.”

 

“Y’can do that later. But I can't sleep without my Nico.”

 

Nico tried to hide his smile, albeit it was unsuccessful. He shook his head and argued with Percy for another few minutes before the taller demigod gave up and got out of bed. “You used to be able to sleep just fine without me,” Nico said teasingly as Percy moved towards the closet to put on a shirt and jeans.

 

“That was before I experienced sleeping beside you. Now I'm addicted and I don't want to experience loneliness again.”

 

“That's so cheesy.”

 

“Yeah, but you love it.”

 

They laughed as they put on their shoes and walked out of Cabin Three. The sun had just begun to rise, and the couple walked hand-in-hand, observing the peaceful beauty of camp in the early morning. There were already a few campers that were awake, tending to the front of their cabins, getting breakfast or just watching the sky turn from blue to pink. Satyrs and nymphs also walked around,  making sure the nature was well tended to. Percy and Nico admired everything in silence. But the silence could only last for so long.

 

“So, why are we going to Tatiana this early in the morning?”

 

Nico sighed and avoided Percy's gaze, letting go of the latter's hand and twiddling his thumbs nervously. “I just…. I  _ really _ don't want her to stay mad at me. Besides, she needs to understand that I just wanted her safe.” 

 

Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend's hand back and remarked that she would only be even angrier if he woke her up this early. With that, Nico hit him upside the head. Of course, Percy laughed it off.

 

Nico heard someone curse and caught a movement from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he found Tristan, Jade, Arthur and two other girls, guiding a chariot hauled by two pegasi. The one who’d cursed was Arthur. Obviously. “Hey!” Percy called, spotting the group as well and walking over. The smaller of the two tried hinting that he'd rather they see Tatiana first, but since Percy was being his usual oblivious self, it went unnoticed. With a sigh, Nico trudged towards them, following Percy.

 

“You guys ready to leave?” Percy asked when they were close enough.

 

“Oh no, we’re just--”

 

“Yes, we're ready to leave!” Tristan interrupted the, would be, sarcastic remark, earning him a glare from Arthur. “What's got you guys up so early?”

 

For some reason, the rest of the quest-goers exchanged looks and gestures of exasperation. Nico gave them curious glances, but otherwise left it alone. “We’re heading to the big house,” said Percy. “We’re just going to talk with Tatiana.” Tristan made a face and questioned their punctuality. Again, Nico caught the rest of the group making face-palms and throwing their heads back exasperatedly. Tristan got into a fairly long discussion about how Tatiana didn’t like to be woken up this early, unless she did so on her own. Percy frowned as well. “Well, it’s very important to retain all your relationships, Tristan,” he said. “Even if it means getting up pretty early just to apologise to them.”

 

"So? Is that any reason to disturb her sleep?”. This time, the whole group groaned. Even Nico was starting to get a little annoyed. He got up early to be able to talk to his sister, not make small talk. He opened his mouth to stop Percy from retorting, but Arthur had beaten him to it. “Oi! We’re supposed to be going on quest right now, you git!  No more chit-chat, we’re late!”

 

Tristan rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to the couple and walked with the other four towards halfblood hill.

 

“What do you mean late?”

 

“We’re supposed to be in the sky right now, damned wanker. But no, we're still hauling the pegasi to the hill!”

 

Percy chuckled at the fading bickering and walked with a semi-annoyed Nico to the Big House. They were silent for the rest of the way, and only spoke again when Chiron had let them in. The centaur sent them a disapproving look as they mentioned talking to Tatiana, but didn't stop them. Most likely because he knew they'd just get kicked out of her room, like every other person who had tried to get her up this early in the morning. They went straight to her room and barely even paused to knock. It's not like she'll respond to a knock, anyway.

 

“Ana?” Nico called out softly, opening the door in a slow manner. He peeked in to find his sister's figure curled up under the duvet of her bed. He sighed and entered as quietly as possible, encouraging Percy to do the same. Well, Percy tried, but the first step he took, he hit the door frame, and his second step caused him to stumble and hold on to the door for support, still creating a lot of thumping noises. Nico winced and hissed at Percy, albeit helping him up. Nico closed the door quietly and approached the bed. 

 

He sat down and leaned over his sister’s figure. Gently, hesitantly, he placed his hand on her, but pulled back quickly with shock. As if he was just struck by lightning. Nico’s face contorted into worry, the morphed into fear, then understanding.

 

“Nico?”

 

And lastly, his face shifted into anger. Abruptly, he stood up, causing Percy to stumble back with surprise. He gripped the duvets and pulled at it in one swift motion. Percy didn’t think it possible, but Nico seemed to grow even angrier, breathing harshly through gritted teeth, face turning purple and knuckles white as he gripped onto the duvets.

 

Under the duvet was nothing more than a lump of pillows.

  
  
  


“Are you sure about this Arthur?” Tatiana yelled over the rushing sound of wind. “I really don’t want to get you in trouble with Nico!”

 

The older Brit chuckled. “I’ve already explained this to you once, love! It’s absolutely alright! After all, I still need to get that new camper!”

 

Tatiana still couldn’t help but worry. Despite having left camp, at least three hours ago, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that Nico could catch up and maim Arthur. 

 

As soon as she’d woken up yesterday afternoon, Arthur had a plan ready for her. A plan to let her in on the quest whether Nico approved or not. Surprisingly enough, Arthur had gotten Chiron in on it too. Albeit, there was a small sacrifice to pay. Chiron had helped them into tricking Nico, only because he strongly felt that Tatiana should be on the quest. Despite the willingness to help, he did not enjoy the part about lying. So, in return, Arthur volunteered to take on a quest to pick-up a few demigods on his way back to camp, after dropping the quest-goers off at their first stop.

 

“I’m still rather uneasy for you, Arthur,” she said, glancing at him. “As it is, Nico and I are in a tight spot. I don’t want you getting into trouble.” Arthur’s eyes narrowed and he glanced at the rest of the group briefly. It was a wonder how six of them fit into the chariot, really. The band of teenagers all held on to the sides of the chariot, as to avoid falling, and stared out at the sky. Arthur glared at Tristan in particular, whom was currently completely out of it.

 

“Well, it might be a little less severe, if  _ someone _ hadn’t delayed our departure!”

 

Tristan snapped out of his daze, and scowled at Arthur, He retorted, “Hey!  If I didn’t interrupt you earlier, that sarcastic remark would’ve had us there longer!”

 

“Oh?  _ My _ sarcastic remark would’ve kept us there longer? You literally launched into a ten-minute long discussion about why ‘You Can’t Wake Tia Up’! If I hadn’t intervened, Nico might’ve gotten suspicious and could’ve found out we had Tatiana with us all along! You almost ruined the entire plan!”

 

“I was trying to keep them from finding out! If we let them go so easily, then they might’ve been able to catch up to us and we’d never even be here!”

 

“Wh-”

 

“Alright, that’s enough!” yelled a girl with frizzy brown hair and a fairly strict face. She crossed her arm and tried her best to stand tall and still on the rigid chariot. “What’s done is done, alright, Tristan?” He looked away stubbornly. “It really was your fault that we left later for the quest than we should have, but at least there wasn’t much animosity with your words. Arthur,” The Brit returned his focus to the sky with a sneer. “Although I understand where you’re coming from, don’t keep bringing it back up. Tristan is already sorry.”

 

“Bailey’s right,” said Tatiana. She placed a hand on both boys’ shoulders and shot them smiles. “It’s no use fighting over it now. Nico is bound to find out at some point, anyway.” Both boys huffed and ignored each other. Tatiana sighed and moved to stand by Jade and the other girl. “So, where are we headed again, Cassidy?”

 

The girl shifted her glasses and scanned the map once more. “Well, Gretta drew a line over Pennsylvania first, so we have to start there,” she said, pushing back her brown hair, behind her ear. Tatiana nodded, but asked for a more specific landing spot, as not to inconvenience Arthur. Gretta hummed. “Hey Arthur?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Where are the demigods you’re looking for?”

 

“Chiron said the closest to your stop would be the guy in Cleveland, Ohio,” Arthur said, turning back to yell over the wind. “I’m only supposed to accompany you until Pennsylvania, but now that I’ve thought about it, it would be more convenient if I accompanied you at least until I get to the demigod.” 

 

Tatiana frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but Arthur prompted the pegasi to speed up, causing them all to hold back screams of terror and hold onto what they could.

 

Well, they tried holding back, but after realizing that Arthur had caused the pegasi to plummet to the ground at top speed, they let their screams loose. Tatiana not-so-much as the others, considering that she had practiced shadow traveling, and that this was not as bad. The rest however, saw their lives flash before their eyes and held on as tight as they could. The wind surged past them faster, their grips began to slip, and it all felt as if it was the end. 

 

Until all of a sudden it wasn’t. Suddenly, they had stopped.

 

The demigods jolted forward as Arthur pulled the pegasi into a much slower pace, and landed them on the ground softly. They gasped and tried to steady themselves, as Tatiana breathed in deeply and clutched on to a much less affected Arthur for support. “At least warn us next time, love,” she said, trying to control her breathing. “It gave us quite fright.”

 

“‘Quite’, does not begin to describe it, dear.” Arthur laughed as he turned to a glaring Tatiana and slung his arm over her. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks were rosier than usual and her clothes were rumpled up by the wind. Arthur squeezed her shoulders and pulled them out of the chariot. “Well, here we are,” he announced. “Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.”

 

The group, after having recovered, looked around and each had frowned. “Now what?” Bailey asked, turning to Arthur.

 

The Brit smiled determinedly. “We walk.”


End file.
